


Year End Reflections

by LianiMogri



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Fluff Off, Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianiMogri/pseuds/LianiMogri
Summary: Héctor refuses to take down the Christmas tree. Hilarity and other thought provoking moments ensue.





	Year End Reflections

“I’m not taking down the Christmas tree!” Héctor cried out with a huff, standing in front of the brightly decorated triangle of pine defensively. He was ready to fight his whole familia for its honor. The way it had brought joy to his precious daughter's face even though she was an adult now wasn't something he was about to give up just yet.

"Héctor, it's been weeks..." Imelda emitted a frazzled sigh in response, tapping her foot on the snow laden earth below while looking her husband straight in the eye. In all fairness, the tree had been up for a long time. It was missing some needles already. And because of that, the ornaments were starting to sag, its branches not having the ample support they once had.

"But it's Coco's first time having one since she came to the Land Of The Dead. And it makes her smile every time she passes by. Can't we keep it up for a little bit longer?" The newly almost white skeleton said, eyes wide and pleading.

If Imelda didn't know any better, she could've sworn her beloved músico had just given her puppy dog eyes. And that wasn't fair. Not fair at all. 

"... All right, all right. But just until the sixth of next month, okay?"

"Okay, thank you mì amor." Hector replied, giving her one of his infamous big, dopey grins before leaning in to kiss her cheekbone as he stepped away from the tree.  


"I'm going to go see how the rest of our guests are doing. Feel free to join us." 

Imelda merely shook her head after he had wandered off, rolling her eyes at her husband's silly behavior. But, she had to admit she had a unspoken fondness for his antics. It was just like Hector to be as goofy as possible. Even after all their time apart, he never once lost the knack for making her laugh. It was what Imelda had missed the most during those long, exhausting years of being alone. The light in her eyes had all but faded until she was reunited with the nearly forgotten skeleton. It took some time to heal and rebuild what they had, but now her family was whole again. She could laugh again.

And it was all thanks to their great great grandson's courage. Miguel had broken away from the norm he once knew and followed his heart. And in doing so, he mended the bonds between his ancestors that were in danger of being lost forever.

About the only person who went unaccounted for was Ernesto. 

Although several relationships had been restored through forgiveness and understanding, there was one loose end in the form of the aforementioned man. None of the Riveras had seen him since Pepita delivered his swift and just punishment all those months ago. However, there had been word of the charming yet tactless musician taking up residence in his mansion again. Alone. With no one but his four loyal chihuahua alebrijes to keep him company.

It had been a trying adjustment period for them all. And despite the merry festivities happening around him, Héctor seemed to be off in his own little world when he wasn't interacting with other members of the family. Even more so than usual. 

Imelda supposed the absence of his former best friend had something to do with it. She wasn't some idiota who was just born yesterday. As much as she hated to admit it, it was hard, not to have some feelings for the people who played a part in shaping who you are as a person. And for Héctor, Ernesto had been a big influence, good or bad.

If not for murdering the love of her life, Imelda would've considered inviting him. That scoundrel didn't deserve a second chance in her opinion. Hurting her family the way he did. But, on the other hand, she knew it would mean a lot to Héctor. They were best friends at one point in their lives after all.

Letting out a sigh, the family matriarch temporarily excused herself from the party, taking it upon herself to see if the rumors were true or not. If they were, a swift, well placed shoe to the head before dragging him down to the center of the winter wonderland that was currently Shanty Town would suffice until she was ready to let go of her grudge towards him properly.

Spotting Dante out of the corner of her eye, Imelda let out a chuckle at the ridiculous get up the xolo was wearing. The reindeer costume didn't seem to bother him much, aside from the fact he tripped over his own paws once or twice while catching up to her. It appeared as though he wanted to spread some year end cheer to Ernesto as well.

"Ay, you are such a strange dog. But if you insist. You can come along. I make no promises to go easy on him." Imelda remarked with a slight smirk on her face, heading towards the plaza.

Gently persuading Ernesto to join their celebration would be interesting, to say the least.


End file.
